ulcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Procdawsons
Return to Contents *Return to Home Page *Go to Cataloguing > Bibliographic. *Enter ISBN. *Check that title is correct - 245 field. *Check that the edition of the book in hand is the same as stated in the record (250 field). Sometimes, for example, the 4th edition might have been ordered and the latest edition is sent. Give these to the LA2 so that they can change the record. *Check the 260 field. It should give a place of publication, a publisher and a date of publication, e.g. **260 ## $aNew York, N.Y. :$bElsevier,$c1984. *Check the 300 field. It should at least have a $a and a $c, ie. it should give the pages in the book and the size of the book, e.g. **300 ## $axviii, 320 p. ;$c32 cm. Check that there are subject headings eg 600,610 and 650 fields. Note however, that if a book is a work of fiction, e.g. a novel or a book of poetry it may not have subject headings. Just look for the presence of these fields, do not check to see how accurate they are. *Check that there are no Ps or Us in the authority column. **If the record has a 240 or 740 field there may often be a U beside these fields. **''Mesh headings'' These are “Medical Subject Headings” from the National Library of Medicine. They are very similar to Library of Congress Subject Headings but are used for medical books only. MESH headings can be recognised by the second indicator and should always have a U beside them: e.g. **650 #0 - Library of Congress Subject Headings **650 #2 - Medical Subject Headings *Always check the back of a book for a CD-ROM. If a CD-ROM is in the back of the book, check to see that this is stated in the bibliographic record in a 525 field. If it is not, insert a 525 field and type 'Accompanied by CD-ROM'. Once you have finished working with the book, stick a note to the book to say it has a CD-ROM and pass to the co-op. The co-op will then process the CD-ROM. *Check that barcode, classification & suffix are all correct in the item record. Enter if not in by clicking on the magnification glass. *Check location on the request slip, e.g. 'short loan' etc. *Sometimes Dawson's do not enter the classification number into the 'classification tab' (-this is different to the classification entered into the 'item tab'). Check to see that the classification tab carries the class number and if not, enter it. *Check for HB (hardback) or PB (paperback). *Change Status to IS (in stock). *F9 to save *Sign the back of the book. What to do with the request slips * Make sure that there is a request slip in all books, otherwise ask the relevant colleague. **If the order form is a print out of the online order form, put in the box 'Request slips to be sent out' (found on the co-ops desk). ** If the box 'Notify me when item arrives' is ticked, place the slip in the Request box. ** If the box 'Hold for me at the Service desk' is ticked, email the requester to let them know it is available. Flag the book (any colour) with the persons name and email, and sign with your own name and the date. Leave the item at the issue desk on the shelf for requests. ** If there are two boxes at the top of the form and neither is ticked, file in bin. * Count titles and copies and enter on statistics sheet which is kept in Processing area. * If items are for Short Loan, 3 day loan or 7 day loan leave the order form in the item. Do not change the loan type. Put in any colour of flag and write 'Helen' on it. Leave on chair in Administration Area on Ground Floor. * Items for RML are sent directly to the RML. * Arrange all other items on a trolley and leave on Ground Floor beside the sorting area. *Put on the trolley for dispatch to the issue desk. 19.05.08 GA & CDB CDB 16:19, 16 July 2008 (UTC) 18.07.08 JOD & CDB From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki. Category:ULCataloguers'Desktop